One-Minute Melee: Lisa Loud VS Penny Crygor
by Orange Ratchet
Summary: The Loud siblings are cheering for their sister, Lisa Loud, as she is entering an Invent-Off in Diamond City, against Diamond City's own child genius, Penny Crygor. But will this battle be a bit unusual, what with the Diamond City microgames that go on in every Invent-Off? Based off Hyper Gauge's One-Minute Melees!


DISCLAIMER TIME! I don't own The Loud House, which belongs to Chris Savino and Nickelodeon, or WarioWare, which belongs to Nintendo! I also don't own the concept of 1 Minute Melee, which belongs to Hyper Gauge!

Continuing on with Season 3, let's introduce a new One-Minute Melee! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

 **1 Minute Melee!  
Where the most fun people have is in the fight!  
Two fighters! Sixty seconds! One victor!**

 ** _GO!_**

* * *

 **(Diamond City)**

Over near the bustling city, a crowd was driving around towards one specific place, specifically, the Diamond Academy, as they were interested to see what was going on over there. Nearby, a fat Italian man with a zig-zag mustache, a yellow helmet attached with goggles, dark blue shirt, light blue ripped jacket, yellow fingerless gloves and pink pants was near the Diamond Academy as he was smirking, taking more money.

"Step-a right up, losers! Watch as Dr. Crygor's daughter manages to get the beatdown on the Royal Woods Genius! One day only, come and get it!" Wario laughed as he sold more tickets and got more money out of it. Wario laughed as he saw a familiar bulldog and cat wearing blue workers outfits, coming over. "Ah, Dribble, Spitz, glad you could make it!"

"Hey, when we heard that Penny was doing a little battle with that four-year-old from Royal Woods, no way in heck were we missing this!" Dribble smirked as he gave some money to Wario.

"Three dollars says that Penny will wipe the floor with the girl!" Spitz smirked.

"I don't know, from what I've heard, that-a girl is a genius, a scientist, and she graduated from college at four!" Wario smirked. "Sounds like a winner to me!"

"You want to take me up on that bet?" Spitz asked.

"All the money I've-a collected for the ticket sales should be just about enough for a bet!" Wario smirked.

Spitz just laughed. "You're on!"

As Dribble and Spitz walked inside, Wario could only give a laugh. "I'm-a gonna win this bet..."

* * *

Meanwhile, inside the building, a four year old girl with brown hair, glasses, a green shirt and pink pants was humming a bit as she adjusted her glasses and helmet. Nearby was a nervous boy with white hair, an orange shirt, blue jeans and white shoes.

It was then the boy with white hair, known as Lincoln, looked up and smiled. "I'm honestly a little nervous. Lisa, my genius sister, entered a science fair in Royal Woods not too long ago, and her invention won. She also won the chance to compete against Diamond City's own Penny Crygor, granddaughter of super genius, Dr. Crygor, all the way in Diamond City! If Lisa can win against Penny, we get a little prize money out of it. And knowing how I live in a big family..."

Lincoln walked all the way to the door to reveal nine other girls of varying ages shouting and saying, "We want that money, we want that money, you better win the money!"

Lincoln shut the door as quickly as he could. "...that is saying quite a lot."

"Lincoln, would you please not talk to that wall? It's very distracting, and I need to focus." Lisa said as she put on a steel helmet. "There we go."

"You really think your thinking helmet will win this battle against Penny?" Lincoln asked.

"Please, Lincoln. I've heard a lot about Diamond City to know that most invention-offs tend to mostly just be a mini-game festivity... this thinking helmet tells me how I should act during this game!" Lisa smirked. "I got it under control."

"For your sake, I hope you do." Lincoln groaned.

* * *

Meanwhile, in another room, a little girl with orange hair, pigtails, glasses, a white lab coat with a black shirt underneath, pink gloves and pink boots gave a smile as she stretched. She giggled as she looked out. "I can hardly believe I'm going up against the genius girl of Royal Woods, let alone battle her in an Invent-Off!"

Penny then sniffled a bit as a tear appeared in her eye. "I just... feel so happy! I just know I'm going to have a fun time!"

"Inventors, report to the ring!" An announcement was heard.

Penny smiled as she put on a pink coat and green glasses. "It's showtime!"

* * *

In the room where the ring is, a crowd was gathering around, mostly excited for the new round of the Invent-Off! Near the front of the crowd, Lincoln and his nine sisters were getting seated.

"I just hope Lisa will be able to win this for us!" Lynn said, honestly nervous.

"Don't worry, Lynn. We all know Lisa very well, I'm sure she'll be fine." Luna smiled.

"You know, it's weird that it's in a boxing ring, though. Does this mean Lisa or that Penny girl is going to 'BOX' the competition?" Luan gave a smirk. Everyone just looked at her in confusion. Luan blinked. "...because this is a boxing ring, and I was trying to replace the word 'botch' with... why am I explaining my pun to you?"

"Boxing?" Leni asked as she blinked in confusion. "I thought this was a scientific occasion, or whatever Lisa called it."

"Well, in Diamond City, Invent-Offs are a little different here, Leni." Lincoln explained. "You'll see why as it starts."

Everyone blinked, but nodded as they turned to the ring.

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to our newest edition of the Invent-Off! Today is going to be Lisa Loud VERSUS Penny Crygor! Here they come now in the ring!" The announcer announced as the two girls came up to the ring. The Loud family gave a cheer for Lisa as Lisa just gave a smirk.

Penny smiled as the computer turned on as the announcer said, "Unlike our usual Invent-Offs, this one will take place in a single minute. If one of our lovely inventors completes their invention in one minute, that person is the winner. They will take advantage of these in two micro-games every ten seconds, and if they win one micro-game, they will get an advantage for their invention and they are free to hit the opponents at any time! For the last ten seconds, they will play one micro-game, where they will virtually battle each other for their last piece! And that's all there is to it!"

Lisa and Penny nodded, understanding the rules as both adjusted their glasses.

"It's Loud Versus Crygor!" The man announced.

"Initiating competition mode! Good luck, miss Loud!" Penny gave a smile.

"I wish you the same, Miss Crygor." Lisa nodded as everyone watched intensely, Penny then pulled out her wrench as Lisa took out a few tools to prep herself.

 **UNUSUAL FIGHT? MAYBE, BUT THOSE LITTLE GENIUSES ARE COMPLETELY ADORABLE!  
FIGHT!**

 **(60 Seconds)**

Instantly, the bell rang as both Lisa and Penny began to work on their inventions.

"FIRST GAME... CRANKY ROBOT!" The man announced as Lisa and Penny turned towards their screen as a split screen showed two robots with a wind-up key on its back.

Penny smirked as Lisa was confused for a moment. Penny then put her hand near the TV as she started to turn it via motion, causing her robot on her side of the screen to turn. The young Loud girl just adjusted her glasses in shock upon seeing it.

"PENNY GETS IT!" The man said as Penny grabbed her wrench to work on the new invention.

Lisa nodded, knowing what to do now as she started to mix some more chemicals.

"SECOND GAME... SLICE OF LIFE!" The man announced as the screen changed to a split screen showing a paper about to be shredded.

Knowing what to do, Lisa used her hand as if she was grabbing the handle and started to wind it up as Penny did the same thing. However, since Lisa did it faster, the paper got shredded as her side showed a picture of spaghetti.

"LISA GETS IT!" The man shouted as the Loud siblings gave a cheer.

Lisa smirked as she threw a concoction she made right at Penny's face, causing it to explode. Penny coughed up some smoke, then gave a smirk. Looks like she was going to have a lot of fun with this one!

 **(50 Seconds)**

"NEXT GAME... SURE, YOU CAN!" The man announced as the screen showed a white background with trees and a green ninja jumping from tree to tree.

Before Penny could react, Lisa threw her hand out as a shuriken appeared on the screen and hit the ninja square in the face.

"LISA GETS ANOTHER ADVANTAGE IN THIS ROUND!" The man said as Lisa pulled out a bowling ball and rolled it towards Penny's chemicals. Penny yelped, grabbing each of them before the bowling ball could hit.

"Was that Dad's bowling ball?" Lori asked, scratching her head.

"Oh boy, looks like Lisa's going to be in trouble when Daddy learns about this..." Lola said in concern.

"NEXT GAME... YES, YOU CAN!" The man announced as the screen now featured a can with a can opener next to it.

"Man, these charades fights are pretty... odd." Lisa said as she was trying to do the motions of the can opener.

On Penny's side of her screen, Penny's arms were a bit full as she dropped one chemical, making it explode, causing Lisa to get set back a bit, yelping as the bomb on the bottom left corner of the screen exploded.

"AND NONE OF THEM GET THE ADVANTAGE, BUT THEY WERE CAUGHT OFF GUARD!" The man said.

Penny and Lisa recovered a bit as Penny frowned at the girl. Before Lisa could kick one of her wrenches straight at Penny, the next micro-game came up.

 **(40 Seconds)**

"NEXT GAME... AIRHEAD!" The man announced as the screen flipped sideways and turned into an air hockey table. Penny and Lisa took their formations as they put their hands on the screen, as if grabbing their defending pucks.

"MATCH POINT!" The man called as the puck on the screen flew towards Lisa's side.

Lisa smirked as she hit the puck towards Penny's side, but Penny, smart, predicted Lisa's move as she hit the air hockey puck right back, causing Lisa to get her bearings together. Unfortunately, Lisa couldn't recover in time as the puck went in on her end.

"PENNY RECOVERS NICELY!" The man announced as Penny gave a smirk as she turned back towards her invention and put in something. Lisa frowned as she knew she had to stay focused on her invention.

"NEXT GAME... LOCAL NEWS!" The man announced as the screen went back as two people were shown on the screen.

Lisa picked up a nearby microphone as did Penny as they leaned it towards the screen as the people gave their interviews. Both of them seem to be in sync as they moved their microphones over to their mouths.

"This is a very unusual boxing match." Leni said in confusion as she started to munch on some popcorn.

"We keep telling you Leni, it's not a boxing match, it's more complicated than that!" Lincoln sighed as Lisa managed to get her interview done.

"AND BY A MERE MARGIN, LISA GETS IT!" The man announced.

Lisa cheered as she put in something else for her invention. Penny took a deep breath, knowing she had to focus now.

 **(30 Seconds)**

"NEXT GAME... MIXED SIGNALS!" The man announced as the screen now showed an old TV with an antennae.

Lisa frowned. "Satellite TV... strong suit. These old dinosaurs? Not so much."

Penny laughed as she used her hand to adjust the antennae on the TV set to show a news program.

"PENNY GETS BACK IN THE LEAD!" The man said as Penny cheered and worked on something else, causing some bolts to fly over and hit Lisa on the head. Lisa turned to the working Penny as she glared.

"NEXT GAME... LITTERBOT!" The man announced as the screen turned to a split screen featuring two tiny robots holding two trash receptacles.

Lisa's eyes shined as she picked up a remote control and started to move the control around, getting the robot to pick up the trash faster, even Penny was looking in amazement at how fast the little Loud girl was working these controls.

"AND LISA PULLS AHEAD AGAIN!" The man shouted as everyone gave a cheer.

Lisa smiled as she started to work once again, Penny taking a deep breath, knowing the last few seconds would be dire.

 **(20 Seconds)**

"NEXT GAME... XYZ!" The man shouted as the screen showed a split screen with two zippers.

Both of them started to go fast as they zipped up the suits as both sides revealed to be someone wearing panda costumes on the screen. Lisa looked a little repulsed by this for a mere moment.

"BOTH OF THEM HAVE IT, BOTH GET THEIR ADVANTAGE!" The man announced as Penny smiled, working on her invention once more, but Lisa was still a bit repulsed at what she saw. After a couple of seconds, she recovered in time for the next game.

"NEXT GAME... GET TO THE POINT!" The man shouted as a screen showed a pencil sharpener with a pencil inside it.

Lisa yelped as she tried to motion her hand to grab the pencil, but by the time she started turning, Penny had already sharpened the pencil on screen to make it nice and pointy.

"AND PENNY GETS IT! THIS FINAL GAME IS FOR THE MATCH!" The man announced as both Lisa and Penny stared at each other, knowing this was getting big now!

 **(10 Seconds)**

"FINAL GAME! PRODUCE STAND-OFF!" The man announced as plastic swords appeared in both Lisa and Penny's hands. "Only you two are facing each other!"

Lisa and Penny turned as they prepared their swords. "GO!"

Lisa and Penny started parrying as everyone watched in anticipation, both of them clashing with the swords.

 **(5...)**

Penny examined Lisa's fighting moves, waiting for an opening.

 **(4...)**

Lisa started swinging back and forth as Penny kept blocking the shots.

 **(3...)**

Unfortunately for Lisa, she started to feel a bit fatigued as she put her sword down.

 **(2...)**

Seeing an opportunity, Penny raised her plastic sword...

 **(1...)**

...and swung right at Lisa, hitting her and forcing her to fall.

 ** _KO!_**

Lisa groaned as she fell down, spilling a chemical on her invention which caused it to explode.

"NO!" Lisa said in shock as her invention laid in ruins. "My invention... ruined!"

The Loud siblings looked disappointed as Penny Crygor smiled and held up a system which looked like a video game. "BEHOLD, MY NEW INVENTION!"

Everyone applauded as she said, "That's right, with this new video game system, you'll be able to experience the inside of your favorite game. Caution, only do fun simulators, NO horror games or platformers."

Lisa looked up in amazement at this as Penny gave a smile. Lisa then turned towards the Loud siblings who just looked down. "Sorry I let you down, subjects..."

"Oh well... you did your best." Lori said, trying to give Lisa some comfort.

Lisa shrugged as she rolled her eyes. "Yeah, I know."

"Hey..."

Lisa looked over as did the other Loud siblings. Penny came over to Lisa as she bent over. "Good job out there. I actually thought you were going to beat me a few times."

Lisa paused... then smiled. "I guess I almost did. Sorry about the whole throwing you off thing."

"No big deal." Penny smiled as she looked over to notice Lisa's siblings. "This your family?"

Lisa looked over towards the Loud siblings, who all gave a wave. "Yep, my siblings. They may be my test subjects, but I still have some love for them."

"Wow..." Penny smiled. "Tell you what. Even if you didn't win, how about I make it all up to you... pizza for everyone, on me?"

That got everybody's attention as Leni called, "Take it, Lisa, take it!"

Lisa looked over towards her siblings, who gave them wide eyes filled with a pleading notion. Lisa rolled her eyes, but then smiled. "Of course. I'd like to talk to you a bit more, Miss Crygor... I'm more interested in your work."

"As I'm interested in yours." Penny said as the Loud siblings gave a cheer.

As the Loud sisters continued cheering and Lisa and Penny kept talking, Lincoln smiled as he turned towards another wall. "I guess things actually worked out in the end. Sure, we didn't win the money, BUT we did get a free pizza party out of it. And sticking together with family is always good in the end..."

Lincoln didn't realize that his talking to the wall caused Penny and Lisa to notice him, giving him strange looks.

"Does your brother always talk to walls?" Penny asked.

"All the time. I've been meaning to get into his brain on that note..." Lisa shrugged.

Meanwhile, in the back of the audience, Wario was nervously sneaking away, with a huge bag of money in his hands. He was almost to the door.

"Hold it right there, Wario..." Dribble's voice said as Wario stopped in his tracks. Wario nervously turned to see a frowning Dribble and Spitz tapping their feet as Dribble said, "I believe you owe us ALL the money you collected..."

Wario growled. "D'OH, I MISSED!"

 **This melee's winner is...**

 ** _PENNY CRYGOR_**

* * *

 ** _NEXT TIME, ON SEASON 3 OF ONE MINUTE MELEE..._**

 ** _Just because you have Australian accents, mate, don't mean you can't know about the matters of surviving, Australia style!_**

* * *

And that is this episode of Season 3 of One-Minute Melee! How'd you guys like it? Do you have any criticisms or good comments to say? Leave it in your reviews! Also, if you have any suggestions for One-Minute Melees, please leave it in your reviews, PMs, or if you're on Deviantart and you've seen them on my profile, comment a One-Minute Melee you'd like to see! Maybe I'll put it in my next season! Anyway, thank you all for reading this, have a great day!


End file.
